Los ladrones del tiempo
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Sakura es una niña que tiene la maravillosa cualidad de escuchar a los demás y eso hace que se vuelva un ostaculo para los ladrones del tiempo. El destino de la humanidad corre en manos Sakura, ¿como pudra evitar esa desgracia?una persona simple contra una organización completa
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos pertenecen al Clamp**

**Prologo:**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura es una niña muy especial que tiene la maravillosa cualidad de escuchar a los demás y ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas humanizando sus vidas, sin embargo, ese don se convierte en una amenaza para los ladrones del tiempo, también llamados los hombres de grises, ¿Cómo planean hacerlo? ¿Cómo podrá Sakura impedirlo? Si quieren saber esa respuesta y cualquier otra, solo tienen que seguir las aventuras de Sakura en esta historia.**

**Descubran como ella salva a todos sus seres queridos y al resto del mundo de que le extraigan unos de los tesoros más valiosos que tiene la humanada: Su tiempo.**

"_**Porque el tiempo es vida y la vida reside del corazón**_**"**

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

**Hola cómo he prometido volví con un nuevo fic.**

**Quiero aclarar que esta es una adaptación de unas de mis novelas favoritas que leí hace mucho, también quiero aclarar que no soy de las que se la pasan copiando y adatando historias de otros, más bien no estoy muy de acuerdo con la gente que hace eso pero como me encanto tanto quise compartirla con todos ustedes; que también aprendan la valiosa lesión que me dejo a mí. Fue una gran inspiración.**

**Además para no sentir que le estoy plagiando nada le hice una serie de modificaciones, es decir mi propia versión de la novela escritas de manera diferentes pero conserva el tema central.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y también si hay alguna persona que le suena la historia o ya la haya leído también les deseo lo mismo si tienen alguna duda o queja águamelo saber, les responderé tan pronto como pueda.**

**Espero muchos comentarios y que hayan disfrutado de mis actualizaciones anteriores.**

**Y otra buena noticia es que como es una adaptación no tardare tanto en actualizar, todos los viernes tendrán un capitulo nuevo : ) mientras trabajo en los otros fic también.**

**Los quiero adiós.**


	2. Una gran ciudad una niña pequeña

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos pertenecen al Clamp**

**.**

**.**

**Los ladrones del tiempo**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

En una pequeña ciudad de Japón conocida como Tomoeda; de calles tranquilas en especial en un pequeña casa amarilla con tejado azul y un pequeño jardín ubicada en un tranquilo y pequeño barrio; se mudaba desde Tokio una familia conformada por Fuguitaka Kinomoto, hombre de familia cabellos castaños claro con lentes y una expresión amable, profesor de arqueología que acaba de conseguir un trabajo en una universidad cerca de allí por lo que él y su familia tuvieron que mudarse de su departamento en Tokio.

Luego sigue su esposa Nadeshiko Kinomoto ama de casa y ahora dueño de una tienda de antigüedades cabellos largos grisáceo hermosa con la piel algo pálida y hermosos ojos verdes.

El tercero en la familia era Touya Kinomoto de 13 años que ahora va en secundaria de su nueva escuela en Tomoeda de cabellos castaño oscuro casi negro ojos castaños oscuros y expresión seria; a pesar de que parecer ser serio siempre se preocupa por su familia y en ayudar a los demás y consigue cualquier trabajo de medio tiempo para su futuro y aligerar el trabajo a sus padres y unos de sus pasatiempos favoritos es el de molestar a su hermana pequeña.

Y por último la menor integrante de la familia Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto de 6 años una niña entusiasta, energética carismática; dulce y con una hermosa sonrisa capaz de hacer sentir mejor al más triste, enfermo o herido y además de ser muy amigable ella tiene una habilidad especial (Que explicare con más tarde con más detalles)cabello castaño claro como ella de su padre y ojos esmeralda como los de su madre.

La familia Kinomoto está emocionada por su nueva casa; en este momento los cuatro estaban bajando ya las cosas del camión de mudanza, pero Sakura aún no veía su nueva habitación y ya estaba emocionada por ir al parque que vio en el camino, un encantador parque con un enorme tobogán en forma de pingüino con corona.

-Mami, mami, puedo ir a ese parque te prometo que no tardare mucho- suplico la niña.

-No Sakura, aún tenemos que meter las cajas a la casa y no podemos dejarte ir sola sin vigilancia y sin cuidado-

-Pero mami, solo un pequeño paseo una vuelta y ya, además no estaré sola, Kero ira conmigo-

Kero era un muñeco de felpa con una curiosa forma de un osito orejudo con cola de león y alas; ha estado con Sakura desde muy pequeña y el cual nunca suelta.

-Lo lamento hija- Fuguitaka –Tu madre Tiene razón ya iremos mañana cuando estemos menos ocupados iremos todos juntos-

-HAHHA- se lamentó la niña.

-Yo puedo ir con ella papá –Touya.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?- Nadeshiko.

-Sí, yo llevare mis cosas a mi habitación más tarde, además si no llevamos a este monstruo al parque no nos dejara arreglar nada de lo inquieta que se pondrá.

A la niña lo molesto mucho ese comentario, así que son más preámbulos se acercó a su hermano para darle un pisotón el pre adolecente se quejó sujetándose el pie.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames monstruo hermano-

-Yo solo digo la verdad monstruo y ahora por eso no te llevare a ese parque-

-NOOOOO Hermano llévame- suplico.

-Sakura, no grites así y Touya eso te sacas por meterte con tu hermana, ahora si quieren ir a ese parque vallan ahora para que regresen pronto y ambos terminen de desempacar sus cosas- Nadeshiko.

-Si mama- dijeron al unísono y sin más que decir salieron de su nueva casa.

-(Suspiro) niños- dijo Fuguitaka.

-Jajajaja presiento que se adaptaran rápido a este lugar, es muy agradable, me tenía un poco preocupada el hecho de que no les gustara la idea de mudarse-

-Ya vez que no querida, comprar esta casa fue la mejor idea que pudimos haber tenido, los niños ahora crecerán sin el estrés de la cuidad-

La mujer asintió y sin más continuaron sacando las cosas.

Después de unos minutos, casi una hora entre los dos terminaron de acomodar el primer piso, lo que sería la sala, la cocina y el comedor, estaba por subir a arreglar sus cuartos hasta que el timbre sonó.

-¡¿Quién será?- Fuguitaka.

-Tal vez los niños ya regresaron amor, yo iré a abrirles-

La mujer de cabellos grisáceos abrió la puerta y en lugar de encontrarse con sus hijos en el umbral se encontraban dos mujeres que aparentaban su misma edad, una era alta de piel algo pálida de rasgos chinos el pelo largo recogido con una coleta alta y de mirada seria, la mujer que la acompañaba era de pelo rojizo muy corto de ojos amatices bronceada y de rasgos japoneses.

-Muy buenos tardes- saludo la mujer de pelo corto –Yo soy Sonomi Daidogui y no hemos podido evitar notar que se están mudando-

-Sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto-

-Vinimos en nombre de todos en especial de nosotras para darles una cordial bienvenida- Hablo la mujer de cabello negro –Mi nombre es Irían Li mucho gusto en conocerla-

-El gusto es todo mío, valla mi esposo y yo no creímos esta clase de bienvenida así de repente, son muy ambles-

-Jajá la verdad es que estábamos emocionadas de conocer a los nuevos vecinos tan pronto supimos que esta casa se vendió – Sonomi.

-Claro queríamos ser las primeras en recibir a nuestros vecinos- Irían.

-¿Ha entonces viven cerca de aquí?- pregunto Nadeshiko.

-Así es, Sonomi vive en la casa de la derecha y yo en la de la izquierda.

-Hay que bien significa que nos estaremos viendo seguido, disculpen la molestia pasen, enseguida les serviremos algo de té y disculpen el desorden apenas terminamos de desempacar.

En seguida que las mujeres se presentaron con Fuguitaka, las tres tomaron el té en la sala ya que era, por el momento, el lugar más presentable de la casa, las tres inmediatamente congeniaron a la perfección platicaron por horas en la que se contaron de sus ocupaciones.

Sonomi y su esposo eran dueños de un pequeño restaurante cerca del barrio, mientras que Irían y su esposo se ocupaba también de su negocio de artefactos electrónicos que levanto su esposo. Sonomi tenía una hija de la edad de Sakura e Irean tenía tres hijas y un niño también de la edad de Sakura

-Que linda sorpresa, nuestros hijos tienen los mismos años- dijo Sonomi emocionada –Y por como describes a la pequeña Sakura seguro ella y mi hija se llevaran de maravilla-

-Y también mi hijo Shaoran, es un poco difícil de tratar, no le gusta hacer amigos, solo se lleva bien con Tomoyo y sus hermanas, pero seguro que con ella será igual y Touya podría llevarse bien con mis hijas; una de ellas tiene su edad-

-Tan pronto como Sakura y Touya regresen del parque tendremos que presentarlos-

-Dices que se fueron al parque del rey pingüino?- Irían.

-Si-

-Shaoran y Tomoyo se fueron a jugar allá poco antes de que decidiéramos venir aquí- Sonomi.

-Que bien, significa que tal vez se encuentren-

-Parece cosas del destino- Sonomi.

_***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1* Mientras en el parque *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***_

-Wow que bonito es todo esto- Sakura –Y que grande –

Sakura corría por el parque muy emocionada, era la primera vez que estaba en un parque con gran espacio para jugar, ya que cuando vivía en Tokio el único lugar donde podía jugar era en la sala del apartamento.

-Oye monstruo sé que estas emocionada pero no tienes que destruir el lugar- le dijo Touya en la distancia-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ningún monstruo hermano- dijo con una vena en su frete, le saco la lengua –Me iré a jugar por allá-

-Yo estaré sentado en esta banca no te alejes mucho-

-No-

La pequeña castaña estuvo un tiempo caminando por los juegos sujetando entre sus brazos a Kero –Esto es muy hermoso, cuando desempaquemos mis juguetes vendremos aquí a jugar con más calma Kero- obviamente la oji verde no recibió respuesta del muñeco pero ella lo trataba como un amigo imaginario.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa le prometimos a mamá que regresaríamos…-

-OYE CUIDADO- escucho una voz infantil a lo lejos, que le puso atención justo a tiempo para notar que venía hacia ella una pelota de sokér, por inercia levanto los brazos para atraparla.

-Oye lo siento fue nuestra culpa ¿Estas bien?-

Un grupo de niños se habían acercado a ella para cerciorarse de que estaba bien y todos de su misma edad.

De los niños uno era de cabello negro y con los ojos cerrados, el segundo y más alto era de piel pálida ojos zafiros y cabellos negro con matices azules y el tercero era más serio que los demás de cabellos castaños más oscuros que los de ella y ojos ámbar con reflejos dorados-

Entre las niñas, tres de ellas tenía el cabello costo y castaño en diferentes tonos, una usaba lentes, su cabello era claro lizo por encima de los hombros.

La siguiente usaba graciosas trenzas y la tercera lo tenía con bucles en las puntas.

La cuarta niña a diferencia de las demás tenía el cabellos negro y largo de piel pálida con ojos amatista.

-Hola- Saludo tímidamente la oji verde –Creo que esto es suyo-

-Gracias y ¿estás bien? No te lastimaste ¿Verdad?. Pregunto la niña amatista.

-No, no se preocupen- les sonrió –Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura, gusto en conocerlos-

-Es un placer pequeña Sakura, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, él es Yamazaki Takeshi- señalo al niño de cabello negro que la saludo con la mano –Y el gruñón de aquí es Shaoran Li y descuida el ladra pero no muerde-

El castaño como saludo asintió con la cabeza después de fulminar a su amigo con la mirada-

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidogui- se presentó la amatista-

-Y yo Naoko- dijo la niña de lentes.

-Y yo Rika- La de bucles-

-Y yo me llamo Chijaru- La niña de las trenzas

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-

-Tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- Tomoyo –Jamás te hemos visto-

-Así es, me acabo de mudar, pero quise ver el parque-

-¿No quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?- Rika

-¿En serio puedo?- Pregunto la esmeralda emocionada.

-por supuesto por la forma es que atrapaste la pelota seguro juegas bien al sokér – Yamazaki.

-Gracias y si me encantaría jugar con ustedes ¿No es cierto Ke…?-

Iba a decir Kero pero enseguida Sakura noto que no tenía el muñeco entre sus brazos

-Kero ¿Dónde está Kero?- empezó a pregunta preocupada al no encontrar su muñeco.

Empezó a buscar con la vista los alrededores pero no había rastro del muñeco.

-¿Dónde está mi muñeco?- pregunto ya con los ojos aguados.

-¿Sabes dónde estaba la última vez que lo tenías?- Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

-Lo tenía conmigo pero… creo que debí soltarlo justo en el momento que atrape la pelota- sollozo –Necesito encontrar a Kero-

-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo- Chijaru.

-Así es, no pudo haber caído tan lejos-

-Vamos a buscarlo- Eriol.

Y así los niños se separaron para buscar el muñeco por los alrededores pero todo fue en vano. Luego de unos minutos volvieron a reunirse en el mismo lugar.

-No encontramos nada- Naoko.

-Y nosotros tampoco- Eriol.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura pensó que nunca podría volver a ver a su muñeco y soltó el llanto.

-Ya no llores Sakura- Tomoyo –Seguro si seguimos buscando con más atención aparecerá-

-Pero lo hemos buscado por todas partes-Sakura

-Porque tanto esmero por buscar un muñeco, es solo un simple muñeco- Yamazaki.

-para mi kero no es un simple muñeco, es mi guardián que me protege de los fantasmas en la noche-

-Sakura creo que estas exagerando, los fantasmas no existen- Eriol.

-Si existen, mi hermano me lo dijo y mi mama me regalo a Kero para que me proteja, ahora sin kero no poder dormir- lloro otra vez.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas, se sentían un poco culpables de que su nueva amiga haya perdido su peluche favorito, por casualidad miraron hacia arriba, hacia las copas de los arboles encontrándose con lo que están buscando.

-Oye Sakura mira halla arriba-

La castaña lo hizo y descubrió que Kero estaba entre las ramas de un árbol, fue hay que se dio cuenta de que en el momento de agarrar el balón, había soltado al peluche y este salió volando aterrizando donde estaba ahora.

-Al parecer el muñeco estuvo delante de nuestras narices todo este tiempo- Eriol.

-Pero está muy alto, no creo que podamos alcanzarlo- Naoko.

Sakura se puso a llorar otra vez.

-Jamás recuperare a Kero-

-Oye Shaoran ¿Qué estás haciendo?- oyó la voz de Eriol.

Sakura levanto su vista hacia sus amigos notando que faltaba el niño de ojos ámbar.

Que por cierto no había hablado con él desde que se presentaron, viajo su mirada a donde la tenían puesta todos y se quedó igual de sorprendida que los demás puesto que el niño estaba trepando el árbol para llegar a las ramas en donde estaba su muñeco.

-Li ten mucho cuidado – Sakura.

El niño había conseguido llegar sin problemas al muñeco y con la misma facilidad con la que subió consiguió bajar con el peluche en brazos y Sakura no podría haberse sentido tan feliz y emocionada de tener a su mejor amigo en felpa.

-Ten aquí tienes a tu muñeco- Se lo extendió poniéndolo ante sus ojos.

Sin dudarlo lo tomo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Kero que bien que estas bien, muchas gracias, gracias Li. Gracias, gracias, gracias – dejo de abrazar al muñeco para esta vez abrazarlo a é con fuerza.

-No, no, no hay problema- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en la mejillas.

-¿Qué tal si ahora volvemos a nuestro juego- Eriol.

-Si- gritaron todos.

-Apropósito – intervino Yamazaki adoptando una pose recta y con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba –Sabían que el sokér era en las tiempos antiguos una forma de decidir en una guerra que bando tenía que ceder sus tierras?-

-De verdad- Preguntaron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

-Cierto, los vikingos lo hacían para ver que bando era el más fuerte y el ganador tomaba del perdedor sus tierra su alimentos y dicen que también algunos sacrificios humanos- Eriol

-HO no eso es algo horrible- exclamó horrorizada la oji verde.

-haa Si- Shaoran.

-YAMAZAKI DEJA DE DECIR TUS MENTIRAS –Exclamo furiosa Chijaru tomando al susodicho del cuello de su camisa -¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle historias a Sakura? no vez que ella es nueva y la puedes asustar-

-Y lo mismo va para ti Eriol- regaño Tomoyo aunque a diferencia de la primera calmada.

-Si lo siento siempre me dejo llevar-

Se hizo una risa general entre las personas restantes aunque los únicos que no reían eran los castaños, Sakura porque apenas entendía de que iba todo eso y Shaoran prefirió mantenerse fuera de eso para ocultar la vergüenza de haber caído en otro de las mentiras de su amigo.

-¿Entonces era una mentira?- pregunto ingenuamente Sakura.

-Sí y lo siento- Chijaru –Las historia que te cuentas Yamazaki y Hiraguizawa nunca son ciertas así que no les crees?-

Después de eso reiniciaron el juego en donde se había quedado pero esta vez incluyendo a una nueva integrante al grupo.

Así es como inicia Sakura con su nueva vida en Tomoeda y sus futuras aventuras que están por llegar.

*************Continuara…*************

**Hola, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen comentarios, nos leeremos pronto.**

**Hasta la siguiente semana**


	3. Una cualidad poco común y una pelea muy

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos pertenecen al Clamp**

**.**

**Los ladrones del tiempo:**

**.**

**.**

_**Una cualidad poco común y una pelea muy común.**_

_**.**_

Desde ese día, Sakura vivió, muy bien, muy feliz, pasaron los años desde el día en que se mundo a una nueva cuidad, una nueva casa, con nuevos rostros, la vida de sus demás familiares ha ido de las mil maravillas, de eso ya hace 4 maravillosos años.

Fuguitaka era el mejor profesor que se destacaba en su especialidad y todo sus alumnos se interesaban en sus clases.

La tienda de antigüedades de Nadeshiko era reconocida por toda la zona y seguía manteniendo una gran amistad con las dos personas que le dieron la bienvenida e decir Sonomi Daidogui E irían Li.

Touya ahora un adolecente de 17 años que consigue un empleo nuevo cada mes de lo que sea y en una de ellos hizo amistad con Yukito Tsukishiro, un joven alto de mirada amable de ojos dorados y cabello grisáceo muy simpático y amable que enseguida se llevó bien con todos los integrantes de la casa Kinomoto. Y meses después conoció a las 4 hermosas pero pesadas hijas de Irían Li ósea las hermanas mayores de Shaoran; pero con la que mejor se llevo fue con la tercera hermana llamada Faren que después se unió al grupo de Touya trabajando con ellos.

Ahora bien con la pequeña Sakura de ahora 10 años tenía todo lo necesario buenos estudios en la primaria Tomoeda, la mejor en el club de Porristas y de cualquier deporte y lo más importante para vivir feliz una familia unida y tenía muchos y buenos amigos.

Se podría pensar que Sakura tuvo suerte al haber encontrado gente tan amable, y la propia Sakura lo pensaba así. Pero también sus amigos y la gente que la conoce se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido mucha suerte, Necesitaban a Sakura, y se preguntaban cómo habían podido pasar sin ella antes. Y cuanto más tiempo se quedaba con ellos la niña, tanto más imprescindible se hacía, Tan imprescindible que todos temían que algún día, cuando creciera, pudría marcharse.

De ahí Sakura tuviera muchas visitas, a la pequeña oji verde le gustaba pasar la mayor parte del día en el parque pingüino, su lugar favorito en toda la cuidad y casi siempre se veía iban a sentarse con ella en algún banquito del parque. Casi siempre se veía a alguien sentado con ella, que le hablaba solícitamente. Y el que la necesitaba y no podía ir, la mandaba a buscar. Y a quien todavía no se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba, le decían los demás:

-¡Vete con la pequeña Sakura!-

Estas palabras se convirtieron en una frase hecha entre las cercanías de su casa. Igual que se dice: "¡Buena suerte!", o "Gracias por la comida", o "¡Y qué se yo!", se decía, en toda clase de ocasiones: "¡Vete con Sakura!".

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿es que Sakura era tan increíblemente lista que tenía un buen consejo para cualquiera? ¿Encontraba siempre las palabras apropiadas cuando alguien necesitaba consuelo? ¿Sabía hacer juicios sabios y justos?.

No; Sakura; como cualquier otro niño, no sabía nada de todo eso.

Entonces, ¿Es que Sakura sabía algo que ponía a la gente de buen humor? ¿Sabía cantar muy bien? ¿O sabia tocar un instrumento? ¿O es que –Ya que ya que era buena en toda clase de deportes hacia rutinas o trucos para impresionar a la gente

-No, tampoco era eso.

¿Acaso sabia magia? ¿Conocía algún encantamiento con el que se pudiera ahuyentar las miserias y preocupaciones? ¿Sabía leer en la líneas de la mano o predecir el futuro de cualquier modo?.

Nada de eso.

Lo que la pequeña Sakura sabía hacer como nadie era escuchar. Eso no es nada especial, quizás, algunas personas; cualquiera sabe escuchar.

Pues eso es un error. Muy pocas personas saben escuchar de verdad. Y la manera en que sabía escuchar Sakura era única.

La oji verde sabia escuchar de tal manera que la gente tonta se le ocurrían, de repente, ideas inteligentes. No porque dijera o preguntara algo que llevara a los demás a pensar esas ideas, no; implemente estaba allí y escuchaba con toda su atención y toda simpatía. Mientras tanto miraba al otro con sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda y el otro en cuestión notaba de inmediato cómo se le ocurrían pensamientos que nunca hubiera creído que estaba en él.

Sabía escuchar de tal manera que la gente perpleja o indecisa sabía muy bien, de repente, qué era lo que quería. O los tímidos se sentían de súbito muy libres y valerosos. O los desgraciados y agobiantes se volvían confiados y alegre. Y si alguien creía que su vida estaba totalmente perdida y que era insignificante, que el mismos no era más que uno entre millones, y que no importaba nada y que se podía sustituir con la misma facilidad que una maceta rota, iba y él contaba todo eso a la pequeña Sakura, y le resultaba claro, de modo misterioso mientras hablaba, que tal como era solo había uno entre todos los hombres y que, por eso, era importante a su manera para el mundo. Hasta sus profesores de la escuela iban a verla.

¡Así sabía escuchar Sakura!

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

Una vez fueron a verla al parque dos de sus amigas, Tomoyo y Chijaru, que se habían peleado mucho, casi a muerte y que ya no se querían hablar, a pesar de ser amigas desde el jardín de niños al igual que sus otros amigos y que se conocen más de lo que llevan conociendo a Sakura. Los demás las habían aconsejado que fueran a ver a Sakura, porque no estaba bien que dos amigas viviesen emistadas. Las dos niñas al principio, se habían negado, pero al final habían accedido a regañadientes.

Ahí estaban las dos, en el parque del rey pingüino, mudas y hostiles, cada una en un extremo opuesto del banco mirando sombríos ante sí.

Como Sakura se dio cuenta de que las dos estaban enfadadas, no supo, al principio, con quien sentarse primero. Para no ofender a ninguna, se sentó por fin en el borde de piedra de la escena a la misma distancia de uno y de otro y miraba alternativamente a una y a la otra. Simplemente esperaba a ver que ocurría. Algunas cosas necesitaban su tiempo, y tiempo era lo que Sakura Tenía de sobra.

Después de que las niñas hubieran estado así un buen rato, Chijaru se levantó de repente y dijo:

-Yo me voy. He demostrado que tenía buena voluntad al venir aquí. Pero tú ves, Sakura, lo obstinada que es ella. ¿A qué esperar más?- Y, efectivamente se volvió para irse.

-Sí, ¡Lárgate! –Le grito Tomoyo –No hacía ninguna falta que vinieras. Yo no recomiendo a una mala amiga.

-¡¿QUÈ?!. Exclamo Chijaru -¿Por qué yo debería ser la mala amiga? Al menos no soy una que hace escándalos por una pequeña mancha en su vestido.

-No era una pequeña, era una enorme, tu misma la viste Sakura, además todo el mundo lo vio y todos coincidieron que lo hiciste adrede.

-Eso es mentira, Sakura estaba conmigo en ese momento, tu misma viste como que tropecé.

-Sí y que casualidad que paso justo sobre mi vestido. Exclamo con sarcasmo.

-Al menos lo mío fue un accidente yo no fui la que le rompió su blusa favorita y eso sí que lo hiciste apropósito-

-¡¿QUÉ?!.

Luego de esta discusión vino una lluvia de insultos por parte de ambas, al principio Sakura no sabía muy bien de que iba esta discusión y luego de un rato se supo que Tomoyo habías hecho eso porqué Chijaru perdió un bolso que le presto semanas atrás.

-Eso no es cierto, tu bolso aun lo conservo solo estaba sucio y tenía algunos agujeros tenía que arreglarlo antes de devolvértelo-

-¿Y cuándo me lo devolverías?.

-Pensaban devolvértelo mañana con una nota de disculpas por haberlo roto y ensuciar por dejarlo caer a un charco-

-Lo sabía, sabía que algo así iba a pasar por eso me cuesta trabajo prestarte mis cosas como aquello zapatos que te preste para el festival y al día siguiente me los regresaste rotos.

-Eso no fue mi culpa estaban muy usados y esos zapatos ya estaban por romperse de todos modos y no creas que me sentí muy feliz el año pasado cuando me llamaste "la bandida" y me hiciste una ridícula caricatura en la pizarra del salón de clases, los demás estaban huyendo de mi por toda una semana.

-Eso solo era una pequeña broma además Naoko y Yamazaki también tuvieron que ver en eso-

-Que linda broma. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Las dos de nuevo estuvieron peleando lanzando un insulto tras otro. Sakura las miraba con grandes ojos y ninguna de las dos podía explicarse bien, bien, su mirada. ¿Es que, por dentro, se estaba riendo de ellas? ¿O estaba triste? Su cara no se lo decía. Pero a las dos niñas les pareció, de repente, que se veían a sí mismo en un espejo, y comenzaron a sentir vergüenza. Las dos voltearon a verse de nuevo, esta vez con una pisca de culpa en los ojos.

-Bueno creo que si fue algo infantil de mi parte sobre lo de la caricatura, aunque no hubiera formado parte de ese complot si me hubieras pedido disculpas.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?.

-Hablo de aquella vez que dijiste que cantaba muy desafinada, que hasta un perico cantaría mejor que yo-

-Esas fueron unas mentiras de Yamazaki y ni siquiera hablaba de ti, yo hablaba de su vecina que cantaba mientras cuidaba su jardín él dijo que desafinaba mucho.

-Oh… entonces no era de mi de quien hablabas.

-No, yo siempre supe que cantas hermoso Tomoyo, hasta me daba algo de celos.

-Oh Chijaru que cosas dices ¿Celos de mí? Si tú también eres genial cuando haces la rutina de porristas con Sakura y las demás.

-Tal vez, siento mucho que hayas interpretado mal todo eso.

-No, yo también tuve la culpa debí tener más cuidado con tus zapatos, bolso y vestido.

-Y yo por tu blusa.

-¿Amigas?.

-Amigas. Se abrazaron.

Cuando se separaron para ir a abrazar a Sakura y ambas dijeron.

**-¡Muchas gracias!.**

Cuando, al cabo de un rato, se fueron, Sakura siguió diciéndoles adiós con la mano durante mucho rato.

Estaba muy contenta de que sus dos amigas volvieran a estar de buenas.

Otra vez, un chico le trajo su canario, que no quería cantar. Eso era una tare mucho más difícil para Sakura.

Tuvo que estar escuchándolo toda una semana hasta que por fin volvió a cantar y silbar.

Sakura escuchaba a todos: a perros y gatos, a grillos y ranas, incluso a la lluvia y al viento en los árboles. Y todos le hablaban en su propia lengua.

Algunas noches, cuando ya se habían ido a sus casas todos, se quedaba sola en su cuarto asomada por la ventana la gran cúpula estrellada del cielo y escuchaba el enorme silencio.

Entonces le parecía que estaba en el centros de una gran oreja, que escuchaba el universo de estrellas. Y también que oía una música callada, pero aun así muy impresionante, que le llegaba muy adentro, al alma.

En esas noches solía sonar cosas especialmente hermosas.

Y quien ahora siga creyendo que el escuchar no tiene nada de especial, que pruebe, a ver si sabe hacerlo tan bien.

***2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*Continuara... *2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2*2***

**¿Que tal? ¿como estuvo su semana? =)**

**como notaron a partir de ahora es cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes. :3**

**Espero**** sus comentarios ansiosa, feliz fin de semana. :·)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos pertenecen al Clamp**

**.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña Sakura ha crecido muy feliz desde que se mudó a la cuidad Tomoeda, sus padres siempre sacaban tiempo para pasarlo con ella.

Su hermano, como siempre molestándola con ese odioso apodo, siempre estaba para ayudarla, apenas entro al preparatoria se hizo novio de Faren Li, Sakura siempre decía que su hermano era muy afortunado de tenerla como novia porque siempre que a ella la molestada Faren encontraba la forma de avergonzarlo poniéndole apodos cursis que su hermano detestaba y esa era su manera de vengarse.

Lo que no ha cambiado mucho, es el hecho que gente de casi toda la cuidad iba a buscar a Sakura para que la escucharan

Se entiende que, al escuchar, Sakura no hacía ninguna diferencia entre adultos y niños. Pero los niños tenían otra razón más para que les gustara ir al parque con más entusiasmo. Desde que Sakura se mudó a la cuidad, sabían jugar como nunca habían jugado. No les quedaba ni un solo momento para aburrirse. Y eso no se debía a que Sakura hiciera buenas sugerencias. No, Sakura simplemente estaba allí y participaba en el juego. Y por eso, no se sabe cómo, los propios niños tenían las mejores ideas. Cada día inventaban un juego nuevo, más divertido que el anterior.

Pero sobre todo Sakura contaba con los mejores amigos, desde que se conocieron, la niña siempre se juntaba con los niños que conoció en su primer día pero con los que consideraba a sus mejores amigos era sin duda a Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol, Sakura simplemente no sabría decir a quien quería más, cada uno la hacía muy feliz de diferente modos pero siempre le gustaba hablar y escucharlos a ellos.

Tomoyo era siempre dulce y en muchos ocasiones madura, le encantaba confeccionarle ropa por cada ocasión y grabarla en video y fotografiarla y decía que ella era su inspiración para ser diseñadora o fotógrafo profesional.

Eriol, proveniente de Inglaterra se mudó a Japón siendo muy pequeño y vine unas cuantas calles lejos de Sakura y los demás pero van en la misma escuela y siempre se encuentra a mitad de camino para llegar juntos; a pesar de aparentar ser un niño serio y misterioso, era el más gracioso del grupo, siempre se le ocurría alguna forma de sacer de los demás una risa.

Y por último pero no menos importante para Sakura, estaba Shaoran, el chico muy serio y reservado que casi nunca sonreía, siempre está atento y preocupado por ella pero aun así Sakura veía en él algo muy especial a pesar de ser serio con todo el mundo, con ella era más interesantes que hablar con ella que con gusto escuchaba, sobre todo de sus problemas y preocupaciones, como por ejemplo llevaba días escuchando hablar de una niña que le gustaba y cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar de ella, más ganas tenia de conocerla, es que siempre que hablaba de ella se escuchaba tan tierno y sus ojos brillaban emitiendo un hermoso brillo dorado con el ámbar y eso es algo que… a ella le gustaba.

En fin eso tres eran sus mejores amigos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Con los que compartía la mayoría de su tiempo, como tenían la facilidad de ser vecinos no había problemas en encontrarse para jugar o hacer los deberes de la escuela juntos he irse a la misma todas las mañanas

Y ahora tenía que apurarse que llegaba retrasada a una salida con ellos en el parque del rey pingüino, querían celebrar con un día de campo el que ya lleven 4 años desde que se conocieron.

-Hola chicos siento llegar tarde-

-Hola Sakura no te preocupes llegaste justo a tiempo- Tomoyo.

-Hay que bueno, hola Eriol… hola Shaoran- a este último lo saludo tímidamente.

-Ho.. Hola Sakura- respondió con un leve sonrojo.

-Bien creo que ya es él hora de reunirnos con los demás-

-Si vamos a ya- Sakura.

Los ocho niños pasaron su día de campo disfrutando del sol, la fresca brisa de la primavera y los cerezos y sobre todo de la compañía del otro, fue cuando llego el anochecer que tuvieron que separase en la entrada del parque para que cada quien tomara camino a sus casas.

-Nos vemos mañana hacer nuestras compras chicas- Chijaru.

-Sí, no faltaremos- Tomoyo.

-Hablando de compras… - Empezó hablar Yamazaki con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba –Sabían que en la antigüedad…-

-NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR OTRAS DE TUS MENTIRAS TAKESHI YAMAZAKI- Exclamo Chijaru jalándolo de la oreja pero eso no impedía que el siguiera hablando.

Todos rieron ante la escena.

-Bueno nosotros también tenemos que ir a casa- Eriol –Estaré encantado de acompañarte a tu casa Tomoyo.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, encantada acepto-

-Adiós chicos-

Los castaños vieron a la pareja alejarse hasta desaparecer fue cuando Shaoran se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la oji verde.

-Disculpa Sakura… Me preguntaba si Quizás te gustaría ir conmigo al aparque… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo con toda la cara roja

-Hue si claro me encantaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir… Siempre me ha encantado escucharte-

Ahora la cara de Shaoran se puso más roja si es posible.

-Gra… Gracias-

Estaban por caminar hacia el parque hasta que escucharon el inconfundible grito gruñido del hermano de la castaña.

-SAKURA-

Se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con el ceño fundido de Touya que estaba acompañado de una sonriente Faren que lo tomaba del brazo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas pequeña Sakura, hermanito?-

Buenas tarde Faren y hermano ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Íbamos caminando a casa después del trabajo y alcanzamos a oír de lo que hablaban- Touya –Tu no iras a ninguna parte con el mocoso ese y menos a esta hora, prometiste que estarías en casa temprano-

-Hay hermano estas exagerando, solo voy a hablar por un momento con Shaoran, no tiene nada de malo-

-No me importa, tú te vienes con nosotros ahora-

-Oye déjala en paz, ya la oíste solo vamos hablar por un momento no hemos nada- Intervino Shaoran –Deja de comportarte como un gruñón y paranoico –

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mocoso?-

Los dos se lanzaban rayos por los ojos, mientras que las otras dos miraba la escena con gotas rebelándose por su nuca.

-He Touya no creo que tenga nada de malo dejar que tu hermana hable un rato con Shaoran- Faren –Sabes que él la cuidara bien- jalo al peli negro de su brazo casi contra su voluntad –Vámonos-

-Ten cuidado con lo que le digas a mi hermana mocoso, si llega a casa extraña te buscare para darte una paliza-

-Hermano- reprocho Sakura.

-Ya lo sabes mocoso- Dijo antes de perderse de vista –Voy a matar a ese niño si se atreve a pasarse de listo con mi hermana- murmuro.

-Touya te recuerdo que ese mocoso del que tanto desconfías es mi hermano y sé que no haría nada como eso, creo que deberías dejar a tu hermana en paz, digo es bueno saber que te preocupas por ella pero tienes que saber darle su espacio-

-No puedo Faren, ese niño hay que mantenerlo vigilado las 24 horas o sí no hará desastres-

Faren rio –Es lindo ver cómo te preocupas por tu hermanita –Le beso la mejilla –Pero debes saber darle su espacio, ella ya debe crecer y confiar más en ella-

-Yo confió en Sakura, el que no me agrada nada es el mocoso-

-A mí me agrada la idea que nuestros hermanos se gusten, Shaoran cuida mucho de la pequeña Sakura y eso es algo que él no haría con cualquier mujer que no sea de la familia-

-Tonterías, es un tonto roba hermanas-

-JAJAJAJAJA hay Touya sí que la sobre proteges mucho Jajajaja es una de las cosas que más amo de ti- se colgó de su cuello.

-Ya es suficiente Faren me avergüenza-

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1* De vuelta co *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

Para tener un momento más privado decidieron el al parque pingüino, su lugar favorito para hablar, se sentaron en los columpios.

Sakura se mecía un poco mientras esperaba que Shaoran empezara hablar

-Sabes Sakura? Llevo días hablándote de todas mis preocupaciones y te agradezco por eso-

-Lo hago con todo el placer del mundo Shaoran, eres mi mejor amigo y me encanta que siempre me cuentes todo y me hace muy feliz poder ayudarte-

La oji verde noto que los ojos ambarinos de su amigo se abrieron más de lo normal y mostraron sorpresa pero no entendía la razón.

-Sí, claro tú amigo, escucha yo… Hace tiempo estoy interesado en una chica, ellas es la niña muy especial-

Lago en sus palabras pareció afectarlas de algún modo, no sabia como explicarlo pero estaba segura que era algo desagradable y tuvo el desesperado impulso de averiguar quién era ese chica.

-Valla, te felicito y ¿Quién es?-

-Es una gran persona, es muy paciente con todos, es muy dulce, amble, siempre esta alegre y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás en especial para escuchar los problemas de los demás y siempre lo hace con una sonrisa que parece ser la ventana para salir de nuestros problemas-

-Valla, sí que se escucha como una chica estupenda y dime la conozco-

-Sí, mucho mejor de lo que crees pero ella no sabe nada de esto, ni siquiera tenía idea y me preocupa que se interese en alguien más sin tomarme en cuenta y con esto quizás arruine nuestra amistad- respiro hondo antes de seguir –Mi verdadera preocupación es que alguien se interese en ella , digo que tal vez Deva adelantarme, decirle lo que siento, pensar en todas la cosas hicimos juntos me da valor para hacerlo pero también está el problema que tal vez eso no signifique mucho para ella, que eso recuerdo tengan el mismo valor que lo tendría con cualquier amigo-

El hermano mayor de Faren hizo una pausa repasando en todas sus palabras miras miraba fijamente los ojos de Sakura y después llevo su mirada hacia algún punto del horizonte. Luego de unos momentos, en los que la castaña estuvo mirándolo fijamente, él la regreso

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo que ser sincero no solo con ella, sino también con mis sentimientos, solo así me quitare este peso de encima y si las cosas no salen bien no me voy a seguir atormentando porque no lo intente… Me alegra venir hablar sobre esto contigo; eres la mejor-

-Que gusto me da ver que te haya ayudado, espero que las cosas te salgan bien con esa chica-

Se levantó de los columpios para pararse unos frente al otro

–Y cuando se lo piensas confesarle que le gustas?-

-Pienso que sería mejor hacerlo ahora mismo como me hiciste ver, tengo que darme prisa-

-Bien pues, te deseó toda la suerte del mundo Shaoran, ya me tengo que ir, ya viste como se puso Touya antes de venir aquí, ¿Quién sabe cómo se pondrá si tardo un poco más- se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero el oji ámbar la detuvo tomándola de la mano y ella se dio la vuelta extrañada encontrándose con la mirada fija y llena de valor de Shaoran.

-Sakura yo quiero decirte…. Que tú me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo eres la persona más valiosa y especial para mí-

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, al igual que todas sus sentidos, la única parte de su cuero que, al parecer no se congelo, fue su corazón que latía desenfrenadamente; Shaoran, su mejor amigo, le estaba diciendo que le gustaba, esto sí que era completamente inesperado.

-Sha… Shao… Shaoran esto, esto es algo… -Respiro profundo –Muy inesperado-

-lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo Sakura, eres muy especial para mí y ya no podía soportar el guardarme todo esto que llevo dentro de mí, he estado hablando con Tomoyo Y Eriol sobre esto…-

-¿Cómo que Tomoyo y Eriol sabían?-

-No te enfades con ellos yo les pedí que no dijeran nada pero sus palabras no me convencían del todo, tenía que venir a ti, hablarlo contigo aunque fueras la más involucrada en esto y no quería decirte porque no quería arruinar nuestras amistad, pero ya me di cuenta de que no puedo guardar todo esto para mí por mucho tiempo más-

-pero… No se… Shaoran no sé qué decir-

-Yo solo quería que supieras lo que siento, no voy a presionarte para que me des un respuesta ahora, solo espero que lo pienses-

-Lo hare y lo lamento no poder responder ahora-

-Ya lo sabes por el momento eso ya es más que suficiente para mí-

-Bien… yo … Me tengo que ir a casa, adiós- y salió prácticamente corriendo del parque son dar la vuelta al ambarino que la miraba irse.

Pero esto solo era una de las tantas preocupaciones por la que tendrá que superar la pequeña Sakura.

Ni ella, ni sus amigos intuían que pronto caería una sombra sobre ellos. Y no solo sobre ellos, sino sobre toda la región, una sombra que crecía y crecía y que ahora mismo, oscura y fría, se extendía sobre la gran ciudad.

Se trataba de una conquista callada e insensible, que avanzaba día a día, y contra la que nadie se resistía, porque nadie conseguía darse cuenta de ella. Y los conquistadores, ¿Quiénes era?

Ni siquiera Touya, que se daba cuenta de tantas cosas que los demás no veían, observaba los hombres grises que recorrían, incansables, la cuidad y parecían estar siempre ocupados. Y eso que no eran invisibles. Se les veía, y no se les veía. De algún misterioso modo eran capaces de pasar desapercibidos, de manera que no se les observaba o se volvía a olvidar, en seguida, su aspecto. Así podían operar en el clandestinidad, Precisamente porque no se ocultaban y como nadie reparaba en ellos, Nadie les preguntaba de dónde habían salido y de dónde salían, porque cada día eran más.

Circulaban por las calles en elegantes coches grises, entraban en todas las casas, se sentaban en todos los restaurantes. Muchas veces hacían anotaciones en sus agendas.

Eran unos hombres vestidos con trajes de una color gris telaraña. Incluso sus caras parecían ser de cenizas gris. Llevaban bombines y fumaban pequeños puros grises. Cada uno llevaba siempre un maletín gris plomo.

Tampoco los adultos había notado que varias veces, algunos de esos hombre grises habían estado cerca del anfiteatro y habían apuntado muchas cosas en sus agendas.

Sólo Sakura había observado que una tarde habían aparecido sus oscuras siluetas por el parque. Se habían hecho señas los unos a los otros y después se habían reunido a discutir. NO se había oído nada, pero Sakura, de repente, había sentido un frío muy especial, como no lo había notado nunca antes. No le servía de nada que se arrebujara más en con un suéter por muy abrigador que sea, porque no era un frio normal.

Después, los hombre grises se habían ido de nuevo y no habían vuelto a aparecer.

Esa noche, Sakura no había podido oír, como otras veces, la música callada y poderosa, no sabía decir si era por la confusión de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo ambarino o la presencia de esos hombres. Pero al día siguiente, la vida había continuado como siempre, y Sakura no volvió a pensar en los curiosos visitantes. También ella los había olvidado, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando había una tormenta de sentimientos en su cabeza, por dios ¿Qué le diría a Shaoran?

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*Continuara… *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

**Hola que tal su semana jejejejejeje :) Perdón el retraso.**

**¿Qué tal voy? No se guarden nada.**

**A partir de ahora, como ya vieron, empezaran a ponerse las cosas más interesantes, porque verán la primera aparición de los ladrones del tiempo, en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Adiós feliz fin de semana**

**Hasta el próximo viernes**


	5. Los hombres grises

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos pertenecen al Clamp**

**Los ladrones del Tiempo**

**.**

**Los hombres grises:**

**.**

**.**

Existe una cosa muy misteriosa, pero muy cotidiana. Todo el mundo participaba de ella, todo el mundo la conoce, pero muy pocos se paran a pensar en ella. Casi todos se limitan a tomarla como viene, sin hacer preguntas. Esta cosa es el tiempo.

Hay calendarios y relojes para medirlo, pero eso significa poco, porque sabemos que, a veces, una hora puede parecernos una eternidad, y otra, en cambio, pasa en un instante, depende de lo que hagamos durante esa hora.

_Porque el tiempo es vida. Y la vida reside en el corazón._

Y nadie lo sabía tan bien, precisamente, como los hombres grises. Nadie sabía apreciar tan bien el valor de una hora, de un minuto, de un segundo de vida, incluso, como ello. Claro que lo apreciaban a su manera, como las sanguijuelas aprecian la sangre, y así actuaban.

Ellos se habían hecho sus planes con el tiempo de los hombres. Eran planes trazados muy cuidadosamente y con gran previsión. Lo más importante era que nadie prestaba atención a sus actividades. Se habían incrustado en la vida de la gran ciudad y de sus habitantes sin llamar la atención. Paso a paso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta continuaban su invasión y tomaban posesiones de los hombres.

Conocían a cualquiera que parecía apto para sus planes mucho antes de que éste se diera cuenta. No hacían más que esperar el momento adecuado para atraparle. Aunque hicieran todo lo posible para que ese momento llegara pronto.

Tomemos, por ejemplo, al señor Michel, el barbero, un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos negro con algunas canas y ojos marrón oscuro. No se trataba de un peluquero famoso, pero era apreciado en su barrio. No era ni pobre no rico. Su tienda, situada en el centro de la cuidad, era pequeña, y ocupaba a un aprendiz.

Un día, el señor Michel estaba a la puerta de su establecimiento y esperaba a la clientela. El aprendiz libre aquel día, y el señor Michel estaba solo. Miraba cómo la lluvia caía sobre la calle, pues era un día gris, y también en el espíritu del señor Michel hacía un día plomizo.

-"_Mi vida va pasando_". Pensaba –"_Entre el chasquido de las tijeras, el parloteo y la espuma de jabón. ¿Qué estoy haciendo de mi vida? El día que me muera será como si nunca hubiera existido_".

A todo eso no hay que creer que el señor Michel tuviera algo que oponer a una charla. Todo lo contrario: le encantaba explicar a los clientes, con toda amplitud, sus opiniones, y oír lo que ellos pensaban de ellas. Tampoco le molestaba en absoluto el chasquido de las tijeras o la espuma del jabón. Su trabajo le gustaba mucho y sabía que lo hacía bien. Especialmente su habilidad en afeitar a contrapelo bajo la barbilla era difícil de superar. Pero Hay momentos en que uno se olvida de todo eso. Le pasa a todo el mundo.

-"¡_Toda mi vida es un error!_ Pensaba el señor Michel _–"¿Qué ha sido de mí? Un insignificante barbero, eso es todo lo que he conseguido ser. Pero si pudiera vivir de verdad sería otra cosa distinta._"

Claro que el señor Michel no tenía la menor idea de cómo habría de ser eso de vivir de verdad. Solo se imaginaba algo importante, algo muy lujoso, tal como veía en las revistas.

-"_Pero_". Pensaba con pesimismo –"_Mi trabajo no me deja tiempo para ello. Porque para vivir de verdad hay que tener tiempo. Hay que ser libre, pero yo seguiré toda mi vida preso del chasquido de las tijeras, el parloteo y espuma de jabón_".

En ese momento se acercó un coche lujoso, gris, que se detuvo exactamente delante de la barbería de Michel. Se apeó de él un señor gris, que entró en el establecimiento. Puso su cartera gris en la mesa, delante del espejo, colgó su bombín del perchero y, sentándose en el sillón, sacó del bolcillo un cuaderno de notas que comenzó a hojear, mientras fumaba su pequeño cigarro gris.

Michel cerró la puerta de la barbería porque le pareció que, de repente, hacía mucho frío allí.

-¿en qué puedo servirle? Pregunto trastornado -¿Afeitar o cortar el pelo? Y en el mismo instante se maldijo por su falta de tacto, pues el cliente poseía una calvicie reluciente.

-NI lo uno ni lo otro. Dijo el hombre gris, sin sonreír, con una voz átona, que podríamos llamar gris ceniza –Vengo de la caja de ahorro del tiempo. So el agente Nº XYO/384/b. Sabemos que quiere abrir una cuenta de ahorros en nuestra entidad.

-Eso me resulta nuevo. Contestó Michel, más desconcertado todavía –Si he de serle franco, no sabía siquiera que existiera una institución así.

-Pues bien, ahora lo sabe. Respondió, tangente, el agente. Hojeo algunas ojos de su cuaderno y prosiguió –Usted es el señor Michel, el barbero, ¿No es así?

-Pues sí, ese soy yo. Contesto.

-Entonces no me he equivocado de dirección- dijo el hombre gris mientras cerraba su cuaderno de notas –Es usted candidato de nuestra institución.

-¿Cómo, cómo? Pregunto Michel, sorprendido todavía.

-Verá usted, querido señor Michel. Dijo el agente –Se gasta usted la vida entre el chasquido de las tijeras, el parloteo y la espuma de jabón. Cuando usted se muera, será como si nunca hubiera existido. Si tuviera tiempo para vivir de verdad, sería otra cosa. Todo lo que necesita es tiempo. ¿Tengo razón?

-En eso, precisamente, estaba pensando. Murmuró Michel, con un escalofrío, porque a pesar de haber cerrado la puerta, cada vez hacía más frío.

-¡Lo ve! Repuso el hombre gris chupan con satisfacción su pequeño cigarro –Pero ¿De dónde sacar el tiempo? Hay que ahorrarlo. Usted, señor Michel, gata el tiempo de un modo totalmente irresponsable. Se lo demostrare con una pequeña cuenta. Un minuto tiene sesenta segundo. Y una hora tiene sesenta minutos. ¿Me sigue?

-Claro. Dijo Michel.

El agente Nº XYO/384/b comenzó a escribir las cifras, con un lápiz gris, en el espejo.

-Sesenta por sesenta son tres mil seiscientos segundos.

Un día tiene veinticuatro horas, es decir, tres mil seiscientos por veinticuatro, lo que da ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos por día. Un año tiene, como sabe todo el mundo, trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Lo que nos da treinta y un millones quinientos treinta y seis mil segundos por año. O trecientos quince millones trecientos sesenta mil segundos en diez años. ¿En cuánto estima usted, Señor Michel, la duración de su vida?

-Bueno- Tartamudeo Michel, trastornado –Espero llegar a los setenta u ochenta años.

-Está bien- prosiguió el hombre gris –Por precaución contaremos con setenta años. Eso sería, pues, trecientos quince millones trecientos sesenta mil por siente. Lo que da mil doscientos millones quinientos veinte mil segundos.

Y escribió esa cifra con grandes números en el espejo.

2207520000 segundos

Después la subrayó varias veces y declaró:

-Ésta es, pues, señor Michel, la fortuna de que dispone.

Michel tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por la fuente. La cifra le daba mareos. Nunca había pensado que fuera tan rico.

-Sí- dijo el agente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras volvía a aspirar su pequeño cigarro gris –Es una cifra impresionante ¿Verdad? Pero todavía hay más ¿Cuántos años tiene usted, señor Michel?

-Cuarenta y dos- farfulló éste, mientras de repente se sentía tan culpable como si hubiera cometido un desfalco.

-¿Cuántas horas suele dormir, de promedio, cada noche?- siguió inquiriendo el hombre gris.

-Unas ocho horas- confeso Michel.

El agente calculó a la velocidad del rayo. El lápiz volaba con tal rapidez sobre el espejo, que a Michel se le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

-Cuarenta y dos años, ocho horas diarias, eso da cuatrocientos cuarenta y millones quinientos cuatro mil, esa suma podemos darla ya por perdida, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que sacrificar diariamente para el trabajo, señor Michel?

-Ocho horas más o menos también- reconoció el barbero con humildad.

-Entonces hemos de asentar una vez más la misma suma en el saldo negativo- Prosiguió el agente, inflexible –Pero resulta que también se le gata algún tiempo debido a la necesidad de alimentarse ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita, en total, para las comidas del día?

-No lo sé exactamente- dijo Michel asustado -¿Dos horas quizá?

-Eso me parece demasiado poco- dijo el agente –Pero admitámoslo. Eso da, en cuarenta y dos años, el importe de ciento diez millones trecientos setenta y seis mil. Prosigamos, vive usted solo con su anciana madre, según sabemos, cada día le dedica a la buena señora una hora entera, lo que significa que se sienta con ella y le habla, a pesar de que está tan sorda que apenas puede escucharlo, eso es tiempo perdido: da cincuenta y cinco millones ciento ochenta y ocho mil, además, tiene usted, sin ninguna necesidad, un periquito, cuyo cuidado le cuesta, diariamente, un cuarto de hora, lo que, al cambio, da trece millones setecientos noventa y seis mil.

-Pero…- intervino, suplicante, Michel.

-¡No me interrumpa!- gruño el agente, que contaba más deprisa cada vez –Como su madre está impedida, usted, señor Michel, tiene que hacer parte de las tareas de la casa, tiene que ir a hacer la compra, lustrar los zapatos y otras cosas molestas ¿Cuánto tiempo le lleva eso diariamente?.

-Acaso una hora, pero…-

-Eso da otros cincuenta y cinco millones ciento ochenta y ocho mil, que pierde, sabemos, además, que va una vez a la semana al cine, que una vez a la semana canta en un Karaoke con su grupo de amigos y con ellos se reúne dos veces a la semana y que a veces incluso lee libros, en resumen, que mata usted el tiempo con actividades inútiles, y eso durante unas tres horas diarias, lo que da ciento sesenta y cinco millones quinientos sesenta y cuatro mil. ¿No se encuentra bien señor Michel?

-No- contesto Michel –Perdóneme por favor…

-enseguida acabamos- dijo el hombre gris –Pero tenemos que hablar todavía de un capítulo especial de su vida, porque tiene usted un pequeño secreto… Usted ya sabe…

A Michel comenzaron a castañearle lo dientes de tanto frío que tenía.

-¿Eso también lo sabe?- murmuro, agotado –Creía que, aparte de mí y la señorita Daria…

-En nuestro mundo moderno – le interrumpió el agente Nº XYO/384/b –No hay sitio para secretitos, vea usted las cosas con realismo, señor Michel, contésteme a una pregunta: ¿Quiere usted casarse con la señorita Daria?

-No- dijo Michel –Eso no va…

Precisamente- prosiguió el hombre gris –Porque la señorita Daria estará toda su vida encadenada a la silla de ruedas, porque tiene paralizadas las piernas, a pesar de eso, usted va a verla cada día durante media hora, para llevarle una flor ¿A qué viene eso?

-Se alegra tanto siempre- contesto Michel a punto de llorar.

Pero visto fríamente repuso el agente –Es tiempo perdido para usted, exactamente veintisiete millones quinientos noventa y cuatro mil segundos, hasta ahora y si a ello añadimos que tiene usted la costumbre de sentarse, cada noche, antes de acostarse, junto a la ventana, durante un cuarto de hora, para refeccionar sobre el día transcurrido, podemos restar, una vez más, la suma de trece millones setecientos noventa y siete mil, veamos ahora lo que queda, señor Michel.

En el espejo había ahora la siguiente suma:

Sueño: 441504000 segundos

Trabajo: 441 50400 segundos

Alimentación: 110376000 segundos

Madre: 55 188 000 segundos

Periquito: 13 797 000 segundos

Compras, etc.: 55 188 000 segundos

Amigos, Karaoke etc.: 165 564 000 segundos

Secreto: 27 594 000 segundos

Ventana: 13 797 000 segundos

Total: 1324 512 000 segundos

-Esta suma- dijo el hombre gris; mientras golpeaba varías veces el espejo con su lápiz, con tal fuerza, que sonaba como disparos de revolver –Esta suma es, pues, el tiempo que ha perdido hasta ahora, señor Michel ¿Qué le parece?

A Michel no le parecía nada, se sentó en una silla, en un rincón, y se secó la frente con el pañuelo, porque a pesar del frío estaba sudando.

El hombre gris asintió, serio.

-Sí, se está dando exacta cuenta- dijo –Ya es más de la mitad de su fortuna inicial, señor Michel. Pero ahora vamos a ver qué le ha quedado de sus cuarenta y dos, un año son treinta y un millones quinientos treinta y seis mil segundos, como sabe. Y eso, multiplicado por cuarenta y dos da mil trecientos veinticuatro millones quinientos doce mil- Escribió esa cifra debajo del tiempo perdido:

1 324 512 000

-1 324 512 000=

0 000 000 000

Se guardó el lápiz e hizo una larga pausa para la vista de la larga serie de ceros hiciera su efecto sobre Michel.

-"¿_Enserio esto es?…_- pensaba Michel, anonadado – "_El balance de toda mi vida hasta ahora_"-

Estaba tan impresionado por la cuenta, que cuadraba con tal precisión que lo acepto todo sin contradicción, y la cuenta en sí era correcta, éste era uno de los trucos con los que los hombres grises estaban a los hombres en mil ocasiones.

-¿No cree usted… - retomó la palabra, en tono suave, el agente Nº XYO/384/b –Que no puede seguir con este despilfarro? ¿No sería hora, señor Michel de empezar a ahorrar?

Michel asintió, mudo, con los labrios morados de frio.

-Sí, por ejemplo…- proseguía la voz cenicienta del agente junto al oído de Michel –hubiera empezado a ahorrar una hora diaria hace veinte años, tendría ahora un saldo de veintiséis millones doscientos ochenta mil segundos, de ahorrar diariamente dos horas, el saldo claro está, sería doble, es decir, cincuenta y dos millones quinientos sesenta mil, y, por favor, señor Michel ¿Qué son dos miserables horitas a la vista de esta suma?

-¡Nada!- exclamó Michel –Una pequeñez.

-Me alegra que se dé usted cuenta- prosiguió el agente –Y si calculamos o que habría ahorrado, en las mismas condiciones, en veinte años más, nos daría la gran cifra de ciento cinco millones ciento veinte mil segundos. Todo este capital estaría a su libre disposición al alcanzar los sesenta y dos años.

-¡Magnifico!- farfulló Michel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Espere- prosiguió el hombre gris –Que todavía hay ,más, nosotros, los de la caja de ahorros del tiempo, no nos limitamos a guardarle el tiempo que usted ha ahorrado, sino que le pagamos intereses, lo que significa que, en realidad, tendría usted mucho más.

-¿Cuánto más?- pregunto Michel, sin aliento.

-Eso dependerá de usted- aclaró el agente –Según la cantidad que ahorrara y el plazo en que dejara fijos sus ahorros.

-¿Plazo fijo?- se informó Michel -¿Qué significa eso?-

-Es muy sencillo- dijo el hombre gris –Si usted no nos exige la devolución del tiempo ahorrado antes de cinco años, nosotros se lo doblaremos, su fortuna, pues, se dobla cada cinco años, ¿entiende? A los diez años sería cuatro veces la suma original, a los quince años ocho veces y así sucesivamente. Si hubiera empezado a ahorrar sólo dos horas diarias hace veinte años, a los sesenta y dos años, es decir, después de un total de cuarenta años, dispondría del tiempo ahorrado hasta entonces por usted multiplicado por doscientos cincuenta y seis, serían veintiséis mil novecientos diez millones setecientos veinte mil.

Tomó una vez más su lápiz gris y escribió también esa cifra en el espejo:

26 910 720 000 segundos.

-Cómo puede usted ver, señor Michel- dijo entonces, mientras sonreía por primera vez – Sería más del décuplo de todo el tiempo de su vida original, y eso ahorraría sólo dos horas diarias, piense si no merece la pena esa oferta.

-¡Y tanto!- dijo Michel, agotado –Sin duda que sí. Soy un infeliz por no haber empezado a ahorrar hace tiempo, ahora me doy cuenta, y he de confesar que estoy desesperado.

-Para eso no hay ningún motivo- dijo el hombre gris con suavidad –Nunca es demasiado tarde, si usted quiere, puede empezar hoy mismo, vera usted que merece la pena.

**-**¡Y tanto que quiero!- grito Michel -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Querido amigo- contestó el agente, alzando la ceja –Usted sabrá cómo se ahorra tiempo. Se trata, simplemente, de trabajar más deprisa, y dejar de lado todo lo inútil; en lugar de media hora, dedique un cuarto de hora a cada cliente; evite las charlas innecesarias. La hora que pasa con su madre la reduce a media; lo mejor sería que la dejara en un buen asilo, pero barato, donde cuidaran de ella, y con eso ya habrá ahorrado una hora; quítese de encima el periquito, no visite a la señorita Daria más que una vez cada quince días, si es que no puede dejarlo del todo, deje el cuarto de hora diario de reflexión, no pierda su tiempo precioso en cantar, leer o con sus supuestos amigos, Por lo demás; le recomiendo que cuelgue en su barbería un buen reloj, muy exacto, para poder controlar mejor el trabajo de su aprendiz.

-Está bien- dijo Michel –Puedo hacer todo eso, pero, ¿qué haré con el tiempo que me sobre? ¿Tengo que depositarlo? ¿Dónde? ¿O tengo que guardarlo? ¿Cómo funciona todo eso?

No se preocupe- dijo el hombre de gris, mientras sonreía por segunda vez- de eso nos ocupamos nosotros, puede usted estar seguro de que no se perderá nada del tiempo que usted ahorre, ya se dará cuenta de que no le sobra nada.

-Está bien- respondió Michel, anonadado – confió en ustedes.

-Hágalo tranquilo, querido amigo- dijo el agente, mientras se levantaba- Puedo, pues, darle la bienvenida a la gran comunidad de los ahorradores de tiempo, ahora también usted, señor Michel, es un hombre realmente moderno y progresista ¡Lo felicito!

Con estas palabras tomó el sombrero y la cartera.

-Un momento por favor- le llamó Michel -¿No tenemos que firmar algún contracto? ¿No me da algún papel?

El agente Nº XYO/384/b se volvió, en la puerta, y miró a Michel con cierta desgana.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó –El ahorro de tiempo no se puede comprar con ningún otro tipo de ahorro, es una cuestión de confianza absoluta por ambas partes, a nosotros nos basta su asentimiento, es irrevocable; nosotros nos ocupamos de sus ahorros; cuándo va a ahorrar usted, es cosa suya, no le obligamos a nada. Usted lo pase bien, señor Michel.

Con estas palabras, el agente se montó en su elegante auto y salió disparado.

Michel le siguió con la mirada y se frotó la frente. Poco a poco volvía a entrar en calor, pero se sentía enfermo. El humo azul del pequeño cigarro del agente siguió flotando durante mucho tiempo por la barbería, sin querer disolverse.

Sólo cuando el humo hubo desaparecido, comenzó a sentirse mejor el barbero. Pero del mismo modo que desaparecía el humo, desaparecían también las cifras del espejo, Y cuando se borraron del todo, se borró también de la memoria de Michel el recuerdo de su visitante gris: el recuerdo del visitante, no el de la decisión, Ésta la consideró ahora como propia. El propósito de ahorrar para poder empezar otra clase de vida en algún momento del futuro, se había clavado en su alma como anzuelo.

Y entonces llegó el primer cliente del día. Michel le atendió refunfuñando, dejo de lado todo lo superfluo, se estuvo callado, y, efectivamente, en lugar de media hora acabó en veinte minutos.

Lo mismo hizo desde entonces con todos los clientes. Su trabajo, hecho de esta manera, no le gustaba nada, pero eso ya no importaba. Además del aprendiz, contrató dos oficiales y vigilaba que no perdieran ni un solo segundo. Cada movimiento se realizaba según un plan de tiempos exactamente calculado. En la barbería de Michel colgaba ahora un cartel que decía:

_El tiempo ahorrado vale el doble._

Escribió una cartita breve, objetiva, a la señorita Daria, en la que decía que por falta de tiempo no podría ir a verla. Vendió su periquito a una pajarería. Envió a su madre a un asilo bueno, pero barato, a donde la iba a ver una vez al mes. También en todo lo demás siguió los consejos del hombre gris, pues los tomaba por decisiones propias.

Cada vez se volvía más nervioso e intranquilo, porque ocurría una cosa curiosa: de todo el tiempo que ahorraba, no le quedaba nunca nada. Desaparecía de modo misterioso y ya no estaba. Al principio de modo apenas sensible, pero después más y más, se iban acortando sus días. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había pasado una semana, un mes, un año y otro.

Como ya no se acordaba de la visita del hombre gris, debería de haberse preguntado en serio a dónde iba a parar su tiempo. Pero esa pregunta nuca se la hacía, al igual que todos los demás ahorradores de tiempo. Había caído sobre él una especie de obsesión ciega, y si alguna vez se daba cuenta de que sus días se volvían más y más cortos, ahora con mayor obsesión.

Al igual que a Michel, le ocurría a mucha gente de la gran ciudad. Y cada día eran más los que se dedicaban a lo que ellos llamaban "ahorrar tiempo". Y cuantos más eran, más los imitaban, e incluso aquellos que en realidad no querían hacerlo no tenían más remedio que seguir el juego.

Diariamente se explicaban por radio, televisión y en los periódicos las ventajas de nuevos inventos que ahorraban tiempo, que un día, regalarían a los hombres la libertad para la vida "de verdad". En las paredes se pegaban carteles en los que se veían todas las imágenes posibles de la felicidad. Debajo ponía, en letras luminosas:

_Los ahorros de tiempo viven mejor._

_Los ahorradores de tiempo son dueños del futuro._

_Cambia tu vida: ahorra tiempo_.

Pero la realidad era muy otra. Es cierto que los ahorradores de tiempo iban mejor vestidos que los que vivían cerca de la ciudad. Ganaban más dinero y podían gastar más. Pero tenían caras desagradables, cansadas o amargadas y ojos antipáticos. Ellos, claro está, desconocían la frase: "_**Ve con Sakura**_" No tenían a nadie que pudiera escucharlos y les ayudaba a volverse listos, amistosos o contentos. Pero incluso si hubieran tenido a alguien así es más dudoso que jamás hubieran ido a verle, a menos que se hubiera podido resolver la cuestión en cinco minutos. Si no, lo habrían considerado tiempo perdido.

Según decían, tenían que aprovechar incluso los ratos libres, con lo que tenían que conseguir como fuerza y a toda prisa diversión y relajación.

Así que ya no podían celebrar fiestas de verdad, ni alegres si serias. El soñar se consideraba, entre ellas, casi un crimen. Pero lo que más les costaba soportar era el silencio. Porque en el silencio les sobrevenía el miedo, porque intuían lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo con su vida. Por eso hacían ruido siempre que los amenazaba el silencio. Pero está claro que no se trataba de un ruido divertido, como el que reina allí, donde juegan los niños sino de uno airado y pesimista, que de día en día hacía más ruidosa la ciudad.

El que a uno le gustara su trabajo y lo hiciera con amor no importaba; al contrario, eso sólo entretenía. Lo único importante era que hiciera el máximo trabajo en el mínimo tiempo.

En todos los lugares de trabajo de las grandes fábricas y oficinas colgaban carteles que decían:

_El tiempo es precioso – No lo pierdas._

_El tiempo es oro- Ahórralo._

Había carteles parecidos en los escritorios de los jefes, sobre los sillones de los directores, en las salas de consulta de médicos, en las tiendas, restaurantes y almacenes e incluso en las escuelas y en los kínder. No se libraba nadie.

Al final, incluso la propia ciudad había cambiado más y más su aspecto. Los viejos barrios se derribaban y se construían casa nuevas en las que se dejaba de lado todo lo que parecía superfluo. Se evita el esfuerzo de construir las casas en función de la gente que tenía que vivir en ellas, porque entonces se tendrían que construir muchas casas diferentes. Resultaba mucho más barato y, sobre todo, ahorraba tiempo, construir las casas todas iguales.

Al norte de la ciudad se extendían ya inmensos barrios nuevos. Se alzaban allí, en filas interminables, las casas de vecindad de muchos pisos, que parecían entre sí como huevo a otro. Y como todas las casas eran iguales, también las calles eran iguales. Y estas calles monótonas crecían y crecían y se extendían hasta el horizonte: un desierto de monotonía. Del mismo modo discurría la vida de los hombres que vivían en ellas: Derechas hasta el horizonte. Porque aquí, todo estaba calculado y planificado con exactitud, cada centímetro y cada instante.

Nadie se daba cuenta de que, al ahorrar tiempo, en realidad ahorraba otra cosa. Nadie quería darse cuenta de que su vida se volvía cada vez más pobre, más monótona y más fría.

Los que lo sentían con claridad eran los niños, pues para ellos nadie tenía tiempo.

Pero el tiempo es vida, y la vida reside del corazón.

Y cuando más ahorraban de esto la gente, menos tenían

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1* Continuara… *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

_¿Qué tal todo? no se guarden nada, espero ansiosas sus comentarios._

_Aprovecho también para darle las gracias a:_

**Lunabsc y anaiza18 **_infinitas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios y saber que cuento con su apoyo._

_Feliz fin de semana, hasta la próxima, gracias de nuevo._


	6. Sakura busca a sus amigos

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos pertenecen al Clamp**

**Los ladrones del tiempo: **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: **

**Sakura busca a sus amigos y se encuentra con enemigos.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que Shaoran le confeso sus sentimientos a la oji verde los días se juntaron hasta convertirse en semanas, en la cuales ninguno de los dos se veía ni se hablaba tratando de evitarse mutuamente, ahora esperaba que Shaoran se fuera primero a la escuela para evitar verlo y las salidas que hacían con sus amigos trataban de tener el menor contacto y a veces no iba, en conclusión las cosas no habían vuelto hacer como antes desde ese día.

Sus amigos también notaron como Sakura evitaba a Shaoran, lo roja que se ponía cuando lo miraba y como Shaoran trataba de darle su espacio.

En un hermoso día soleado Sakura se encontraba sentada en su banquito del parque favorito donde le gustaba oír a sus amigos pero en momentos como este parecía un buen lugar para pensar con claridad los sentimientos que tenía para el ambarino. Pedida en sus pensamientos no noto como su amiga amatista.

-Sakura…- Oyó la inconfundible voz de su amiga Tomoyo, se voltea a verla y estaba a su lado con la mirada preocupada.

-Ha, hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes algo que hablar conmigo que te tiene preocupada?- Sonrió débilmente.

-Si hay algo que me preocupa y quisiera hablarte y se trata de ti amiga-

La oji verde se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio a su amiga para que se sentara justas.

-¿De mí? Pero… ¿De qué estás hablando?.

-Ya lo supe todo Sakura… Sobre lo de Shaoran y tú.

Con la mención del chico, de nuevo Sakura volvió a su torbellino que revolvió sus sentimientos lo que provoca que otra vez se desanime.

-Ha ya entiendo ¿Cómo… Como te enteraste?.

-Li nos contó de eso hace pocos días, no quería hablar de esto contigo, quería que trataras de aclarar tus pensamientos sola, pero veo que no está funcionando mucho ¿O sí?.

-(suspiro) Tienes razón entre más lo pienso más confundida estoy, no lo entiendo; siempre he podido ayudar a resolver los problemas de los demás ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo encontrar una solución a los míos?.

-Sakura, eres una gran persona, todos estamos agradecidos por la paciencia que tienes por escuchar nuestros problemas, temores y preocupaciones; todos necesitamos a alguien que nos escuche y nos den concejos, hasta tú.

-Sí creo que tienes razón amiga debería hacerlo.

-Bien dime que te ocurre.

-Todo y a la vez nada no sé cómo sentirme en realidad, es muy confuso.

-Porque no tratas de ordenar tus problemas y empieza contándome desde cuando te sentiste así.

-Desde que Shaoran dijo que le gustaba, él también me gusta pero… No estoy segura de que me guste de la misma forma, somos amigos; no sé si sea por eso, pero sé que es algo diferente, es ahí donde empieza toda mi confusión, es mi amigo y me da miedo pensar que, si las cosas no funcionan como quisiéramos, no podamos retomar nuestra amistad y ya las cosas no sean como antes.

-De verdad crees que las cosas ya o son como antes, Sakura no creo que las cosas cambien mucho entre ustedes, solo cambiaran en algunos aspectos para bien; piensa cuantas osas podría hacer juntos, pueden ser aún mejores.

-No lo sé Tomoyo precisamente de eso temo no podamos pasarlo tan bien como antes.

-¿Por qué no he? Piensas en lo bellos momentos que has pasado con Shaoran ¿Tú crees que cambiaran solo porque ahora son más que amigos?.

La oji amatistas vio cómo su amiga tenía la mirada perdida meditando por sus palabras, sabía que encontraría la solución a todo esto, después de todo Sakura era conocida por sus amigos pro su don de escuchar que ha ayudado a muchos innumerables veces ya era hora que alguien le pagara de la misma forma con su gran consejo.

-Sabes Tomoyo creo que tienes razón, las cosas no serían tan diferentes entre nosotros, creo que tienes razón, las cosas no serán tan diferentes entre nosotros, creo que ya se lo que le voy a decir lo que siento por él.

-Así se habla amiga, es solo que tal vez haya que esperar un poco para decírselo.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero porque?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Porque antes de venir aquí Eriol me dijo que se dirigía a su entrenamiento de futbol, últimamente el profesor los está presionado mucho, siempre dice que nunca hay tiempo para descansar si quieren ganar el campeonato escolar.

-Ya veo, es una lástima, parece que si tendré que esperar, que tal si llamamos a Chijaru Rika y Naoko y nos vamos de compras.

-Discúlpame Sakura pero yo también estoy ocupada, tengo clase de coro ahora y las demás, bueno Rika está en sus clases ballet y Naoko y Chijaru tuvieron su clase de piano hoy.

-Es una lástima, también es curioso últimamente ya nadie tiene tiempo, todos siempre están ocupados.

-Eso no es cierto no veo que tengas problemas, no he vuelto a ver a las animadoras practicando.

-Eso es porque la entrenadora está enferma y no creo que regrese pronto.

-Bien por ti al menos, tu si tienes tiempo libre, a nosotros nos están explotando; bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos más tarde adiós-

-Adiós.

Sakura se quedó más tiempo en el parque esperando a sus amigos o a alguien que le quiera contar sus problemas, pero pasaron las horas y nadie iba a verla, si siquiera se veía a alguien por los alrededores, la gente que pasaba solo eran niños con sus juegos y los adultos parecían tener siempre mucha prisa.

Después de que paso el medio día decidió dejar de esperar he ir ella misma a buscar a sus amigos, la persona que está cerca de allí es la señorita Maki hace tiempo que no visitaba su heladería.

La señorita Maki es una amable mujer que conoció pocos meses después de mudarse a Tomoeda, era dueña de una heladería muy frecuentada por sus amigos desde que Maki abrió la heladería y por supuesto también por ella, la primer vez que la presentaron, la señorita Maki tenía un serio problema económico según le conto tenía deudas hasta el cuello y estaba considerando cerrar la heladería he irse a otra ciudad, se veía muy triste y algo desesperada; fue después de hablar con Sakura y dejar que la escuchara reflexiono y descubrió que sus problemas no eran tan serios como pensaba, dejar que Sakura la escuchara la ayudo a relajarse y encontrar una buena solución.

Desde entonces veía a la señorita Maki de una a dos veces por semana, ya sea porque ella iba a la heladería o la buscaba a Sakura en el parque.

Cuando entro a la heladería la encontró más llena que de costumbre y también vio a una mujer de una piel tan pálida como la de Tomoyo y de largo cabello negro y ojos marrones vestía de un traje de camarera negro con delantal blanco, la señorita Maki.

-Señorita Maki buenos días-

La mujer dejo por un momento de tomar la orden de la mesa que estaba atendiendo para volver a mirarla y la castaña pudo percibir un brillo de alegría desde donde estaba.

-Hola Sakura me da gusto verte- le dijo cuándo se acercó a ella sin dejar su trabajo –Tus amigos ya no viene mucho aquí-

-Si es que estos días están ocupados y al parecer usted también señorita Maki.

-Y no te equivocas, estos días ha sido así y apenas tengo tiempo para comer… A lo siento Sakura ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Te ofrezco el helado de siempre?- dijo hiendo de mesa en mesa seguida por la oji- verde.

-Venia para eso pero… ¿No quiere que mejor le ayude con la heladería?.

-Ha no, por supuesto que no, no puedo dejar que ninguno de mis clientes haga eso-

-Pero usted sola no podrá atender a estas personas señorita, déjeme ayudarle por favor no vengo en plan de cliente sino de amiga-

La dueña de la heladería viajo su vista por todo el lugar, bueno, era cierto que cada vez el lugar se llenaba de gente y como la heladería era amplia tendría que estar corriendo de un lado a otro mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para hacerlo, volteo a verla de nuevo y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo:

-De acuerdo Sakura acepto tu ayuda.

-Viva, no se arrepentirá señorita Maki daré lo mejor de mí.

-Yo sé que lo harás- le paso el menú de helados –Ahora serias tan amable de ir a los vestidores y ponerte tu uniforme.

-Aja- asintió, era una suerte de que la señorita tuviera el uniforme de mesera de todas las tallas y afortunadamente también lo tenía para ella.

Con esto Sakura paso su día, estuvo atendiendo mesa otra sin descanso. Lo más curioso de todo eran que los clientes que entraban estaban con mucha prisa la apresuraban para que los atendiera y les entregaban sus órdenes y tan pronto como se terminaban su helado dejaban el dinero en la mesa y se iban; le resultaba aún más extraño que nadie parecía interesado en hablar, al último cliente que atendió le pregunto cuál era toda su prisa y este respondió:

-No tengo tiempo que perder solo he venido aquí porque necesito algo de azúcar para soportar el estrés del trabajo.

Una vez que la noche llego a la ciudad, exactamente a las 9:00 pm Sakura y Maki estaban descansando un poco en una de las mesas y después de dar unos suspiros Maki empezó a hablar.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, hoy fuiste de gran ayuda.

-No hay de que señorita Maki-

La mujer llevo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras daba otro profundo suspiro y volver su vista hacia la niña sentada junto a ella esta vez con una expresión algo triste.

-Y bien querida Sakura ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?, claro, aparte de ayudar a eta torpe heladera.

-Vine a ver si no le había ocurrid nada malo, Porque hace días que no iba a visitarme al parque.

-Si tienes razón, lo he olvidado por completo todos contigo pero no he tenido tiempo esos asuntos… particulares.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No sabes todo lo que está pasando Ya no es como antes, los tiempos cambian, aquí, ahora se trabaja a otro ritmo uno después de otro, es distinto a antes, todo está perfectamente organizado ¿Sabes? Hasta el último detalle…

Siguió hablando y Sakura la escuchaba atentamente. De repente callo y se pasó las delgadas manos por la cara.

-No estoy diciendo más que tonterías ¿Cierto?- dijo en tono triste -Te diste cuenta hoy Sakura, demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo, va contra convencía de una heladera, demasiados clientes que atender, poco tiempo para ir a la cocina servir los helados dejarlos en la mesa he ir a otra, escuchar ha algunos clientes quejándose y dejar su helado sin terminar, se supone que el helado te refresca el alma y la mente (Suspiros) No me puedo quejar ¿Cierto? Ese es mi trabajo, si pagan el helado ya no es mi problema lo demás.

Sakura solo escuchaba sin decir nada.

-Quizás sería bueno…- Continuo hablando luego de un rato de silencio –Que fuera a verte, mañana mismo ¿De acuerdo?, creo que si necesito que me escuches o tal vez pasado Mañana, o bueno, ya veré cómo me las arreglo, pero seguro que iré ¿Esta bien?.

-De acuerdo, eso me alegraría mucho señorita Maki.

-Regresa con bien a casa ¿Sí?.

Después de ese día pasaron más, en los que Sakura fue a visitar a todos sus amigos haciéndole las mismas preguntas, todos prometieron ir a verla al parque pero casi ninguno le cumplió, en su mayoría eran adultos, ya sea porque se han olvidado o no han tenido tiempo, todos tenían mucho trabajo montando y eso incluye a sus padres, en cambio su hermano no se veía tan afligido

En la escuela muchos de sus compañeros, algunos se veían aburridos y otros parecían ocupados algunas veces, ya sea porque estaban dejando la tarea de última hora o hablando y presumiendo de las nuevas cosas que sus papas les compraban, ya sean unos vestidos caros o el equipo completo para practicar beisbol o video juegos, entre otras cosas. Y una de esas cosas que los mantiene ocupados son las actividades de sus clubes.

Sus amigos, al menos se tranquilizaba saber que con ellos las cosas no han cambiado mucho, seguían teniendo sus salidas después de la escuela, pero algunos ya no contaban con el suficiente tiempo para pasarlo tan bien como antes, entre ellos estaba Shaoran se sentía tan frustrada de que aún no le haya confesado de sus sentimientos, sabía que tenía algo que decirle pero él y su equipo estaban inmersos preparando su estrategias para el próximo juego que apenas tenían tiempo de verse, y si no eran sus padres, les daban más quehaceres que hacer o ellos metían en otros cursos, como idiomas, música etc. Que creen que serán útiles en el futuro.

Y eso no solo pasaba con los padres de sus amigos también con los de ella, estaban más ocupados que de costumbre. Hace poco los dos cancelaron su paseo semanal, todos los domingos acostumbraban a salir y pasar un rato agradable en familia, pero ese, como los tres anteriores, se canceló a última hora por los viajes hacia al extranjeros para unas excavaciones arqueológicas en donde su mamá también acostumbraba a acompañarlo debido a que ella podría encontrar nueva mercancía para su tienda.

Eso cada vez era más raro, todo el mundo parecía estar muy ocupado y curiosamente Sakura es la única que no se siente afectada, Sakura podría ser muy despistada en muchos sentidos pero sin duda notaba cuando las cosas estaban mal y empezaban a salirse de control y tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

Siguiendo preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba a su alrededor con sus seres queridos, Sakura salió de la escuela directo al parque; teniendo una pequeña esperanza de que alguien fuera a verla, era una tarde especialmente calurosa.

Cuando llego al parque estaba más lleno de niños de todas las edades que de costumbre ocupando casi todos los juegos.

En el fondo, a Sakura le habría gustado poder alegrarse por ello. Pero la mayoría de esos niños simplemente no sabían jugar. Se limitaban a sentarse, aburridos, eso no duraba mucho rato, porque la presencia de Sakura también hacía efecto en estos niños que pronto empezaron a tener sus propias ideas y a jugar con entusiasmo. Pero cada día había niños nuevos, que venían incluso de barrios lejanos de la ciudad. De modo que todo volvía a empezar de nuevo porque, como es sabido, muchas veces basta con un solo aguafiestas para estraperlo todo.

Y había una cosa más que Sakura no acababa de entender. Había empezado hacía muy poco. Cada vez era más frecuente que los niños trajeran toda clase de juguetes con los que no se podía jugar de verdad, como, por ejemplo, un tanque de mando a distancia, que se podía hacer dar vueltas, pero que no servía para nada más. O un cohete espacial, que daba vueltas alrededor de una torre, pero con el que no se podía hacer nada más. O un pequeño robot, que se paseaba con los ojos encendidos y giraba la cabeza a uno y otros lado, pero que no se podía aprovechar para nada más.

Está claro que eran juguetes muy caros, como nunca los habían tenido los amigos de Sakura, y no digamos la propia Sakura. Sobre todo, esas cosas eran tan perfectas hasta el menor detalle, que uno no se podía imaginar nada. De modo que los niños se sentaron durante horas y miraban atentos y, al mismo tiempo aburridos, una de esas cosas que corría por ahí, daba vueltas o se paseaba, pero no se les ocurría nada. Por eso acababan volviendo a sus viejos juegos, para los que les bastaban un par de cajas, un mantel usado o un puñado de guijarros. Entonces podían imaginárselo todo. Tal como le gustaba jugar con sus amigos de pequeños.

Ya había pasado varias veces que los niños olvidaban y dejaban tirado alguno de aquellos juguetes caros con los que nadie podía jugar de verdad, luego de una rato veía a los niños ir por ellos, pero la castaña noto con curiosidad que una muñeca había aparecido es su banquito.

Era grande casi le llegaba a la cintura y reproducida con tal vestimenta, que la hubiera confundido con una persona pequeña. Pero no parecía un niño o un bebé, sino una damisela elegante o un maniquí de escaparate. Llevaba un vestido rojo de falda corta y zapatos de tacón.

No le dio importancia, tal vez el dueño ira a buscarlo pronto, se quedó en esperando por horas a sus amigos pero, nadie iba, de nuevo todos estaban muy ocupados.

De nuevo viajo su vista hacia la muñeca a su lado, tampoco nadie ha ido por ella, decidió revisarlo para ver si podía encontrar una pista o algo que la ayudara a encontrar al propietario, pero estaba nueva, parecía que nadie ha jugado con ella aun. Al examinarla la oji verde noto un botón en la mano de la muñeca y cuando lo oprimió dijo:

-_"Hola. Soy Beberían, la muñeca perfecta"._

-Hay que lindo que hables, seria lindo hablar contigo, pero que estoy diciendo, solo eres una muñeca.

De pronto Sakura tenía el presentimiento de que la estaban observando, mira hacia atrás y visualizo en la acera un auto gris estacionado en la acera y apoyado en el auto estaba un hombre vestido de traje de color telaraña, un bombín gris en la cabeza y que fumaba un pequeño cigarro gris. También su cara era cenicienta.

El hombre debía de haberla observado durante un buen rato, porque miro a Sakura con una sonrisa. Y aunque era una tarde calurosa que el aire ondulada bajo el sol, Sakura de repente sitio unos escalofríos.

En esto, el hombre saco una cartera de color gris plomo y fue hacia Sakura.

- Que muñeca más adorable es la que tienes- dijo con una voz sorprendentemente monótona –Todos tus amiguitos te envidiarían.

-No, ella no es mío.

-Seguro que ha sido muy cara ¿No?- continuó el hombre gris.

-No lo sé- murmuro la oji-verde con timidez –La he encontrado.

-¡Qué suerte!- respondió el hombre gris –Me parece que eres muy afortunada.

La hija de Fuguitaka y Nadeshiko solo calló y se froto la froto los brazos. El frío aumentaba.

-Pero no tengo la impresión- dijo el hombre gris con una minúscula sonrisa- de que estés demasiado contenta, pequeña.

Sakura agito un poco la cabeza. Le parecía que de pronto había desaparecido toda la alegría del mundo, como si jamás hubiera sido más que imaginaciones. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió que algo la avisaba.

-Te he estado observando todo un rato- continuó el hombre gris –Y me parece que no sabes cómo hay que jugar con una muñeca como esta que es tan fabulosa ¿Quieres que te enseñe?.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida –N… N…No hace falta señor, esta muñeca no es mío y además estoy muy bien con los que tengo ahora-

El hombre no dijo nada, mostro un sonrisa ladina y estiro la mano para apretar la mano de la muñeca que dijo:

-_"Quiero tener más cosas"_-

-¿Lo ves, pequeña?- dijo el hombre gris –ella mismo lo está diciendo. Con una muñeca tan fabuloso no se puede jugar igual que con otra cualquiera, esto está claro. Tampoco está hecha para eso. Hay que ofrecerle algo, si uno no quiere aburrirse con ella. Fíjate, pequeña.

Fue hacia su coche y abrió el maletero.

-En primer lugar- dijo- Necesita muchos trajecitos. Aquí tenemos, por ejemplo, un precioso vestido de noche.

Lo sacó del coche y lo tiro hacia Sakura.

-Y aquí hay un abrigo de pieles de visón automático y aquí una bata de seda, y un traje de montar, un pijama, un camisón, un vestido y otro y otro y otro…

Iba tirando todas estas cosas entre Sakura y la muñeca, donde poco a poco se formaba un montaña.

-Bueno- dijo y volvió a sonreír mínimamente –Con esto ya podrás jugar un buen rato, ¿No es verdad, pequeña? Pero al cabo de unos días también esto se vuelve aburrido, ¿No crees? Pues bien, entonces tendrás que tener más cosas para tu muñeca.

De nuevo se inclinó sobre el maletero y tiró cosas hacia Sakura.

-Aquí hay, por ejemplo, un bolso pequeñito de piel de serpiente, con lápiz labial pequeñito y una polvera de verdad, dentro , aquí hay una pequeña cámara fotográfica, aquí una raqueta de tenis, aquí un televisor, un collar , pendientes, un revolver de muñecas, medias de seda, un sombrero de plumas, un sombrero de paja, un perfume, sales de baño, desodorantes…

Hizo una pausa y miró, expectante, a Sakura, que estaba sentada todavía en su banquito entre todas esas cosas, como paralizada.

-Como ves- prosiguió el hombre gris –es muy sencillo. Sólo hace falta tener más y más cada vez, entonces no te aburres nunca, Pero a lo mejor piensas que algún día la perfecta Beberán podría tenerlo todo y que entonces volvería a ser aburrido, Pues no te preocupes, pequeña. Porque tenemos el compañero adecuado para Beberán.

Con esto sacó del maletero otra muñeca. Era igual de grande que Beberán, igual de perfecta, soló que se trataba de un joven caballero. El hombre gris lo sentó al lado de la muñeca, para él también hay interminables accesorios, y si todo eso se ha vuelto aburrido, Hay todavía una amiga de Beberán, que también tiene un equipo completo que sólo le va bien a ella. Y para tu muñeca hay también el amigo adecuado y éste a su vez tiene amigos y amigas. Como vez, no hace falta aburrirse, porque se puede seguir así interminablemente y siempre sigue habiendo algo que todavía puedes desear.

Mientras hablaba, iba sacando un muñeca tras otra del maletero del auto, cuyo contenido parecía ser inagotable y las colocaba alrededor de Sakura que seguía inmóvil y miraba al hombre más bien asustada.

-Y bien- dijo el hombre por fin, mientras expulsaba densas nubes de humo -¿Comprendes ahora cómo se ha de juzgar con una amiga así?.

-he…Sí- contesto Sakura. Empezaba a tiritar de frío.

El hombre gris asintió satisfecho y satisfecho y aspiro su cigarro.

-Ahora te gustaría quedarte con todas estas cosas ¿No es verdad? Pues bien, pequeña, te las regalo, recibirás todo esto, no en seguida, sino una cosa tras otra y muchas, MUCHAS cosas más, sólo has de jugar con ellas tal como te he explicado ¿Qué te parece?.

El hombre gris sonrió esperando la respuesta de Sakura, pero como ella no dijo nada, sino que sólo respondió con una mirada seria añadió:

-Entonces ya no necesitarás a tus amigos, ¿entiendes? Ahora ya tendrás bastantes diversiones, pues tendrás todas esas cosas bonitas y recibirás cada vez más ¿No es verdad? Y eso es lo que quieres ¿Verdad?.

Sakura presentía oscuramente que habría de mantener un duro combate; y que ya estaba metida en él. Pero cuando más escuchaba a ese visitante, más le ocurría lo que antes le había pasado con la muñeca: oía un voz que hablaba, oía palabras pero no oía al que realmente hablaba. Movió la cabeza.

-Qué ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el hombre gris, encharcando las cejas- ¿Todavía no estás contenta? Ustedes, los niños de hoy, sí que son exigentes. ¿Quieres decirme qué le falta a esa muñeca perfecta?.

Sakura miró al suelo y reflexiono.

-Creo…- dijo en voz baja –Que no la puede querer.

Durante un buen rato, el hombre gris no dijo nada. Miraba ante sí con la mirada vidriosa de las muñecas. Finalmente hizo un esfuerzo.

-No es eso lo que importa- Dijo con voz gélida.

Sakura le miró a los ojos. El hombre le daba miedo, sobre todo por el frío que salía de su mirada. Por curioso que parezca, también le daba pena, aunque no hubiera podido decir porqué.

-Pero a mis amigos- Dijo la castaña –Los quiero, lo son todo para mí y una mísera muñeca no va a cambiar eso.

El hombre gris hizo una mueca como si, de pronto tuviera dolor de muelas. En seguida se recuperó y sonrió como un cuchillo.

-Creo- replicó con suavidad –Que vale la pena que hablemos un rato en serio, pequeña, para que empieces a darte cuenta de qué es lo que importa realmente.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuadernito de su notas, de color gris, en el hojeó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Tú te llamas Sakura Kinomoto ¿No es así?.

Sakura asintió. El hombre gris cerró el cuadernillo de notas, lo volvió a guardar y se sentó en el banquito, al lado de Sakura. Durante un rato no dijo nada, sino que se limitaba a chupar su pequeño cigarro gris.

-Pues bien, Sakura, escúchame bien- comenzó por fin.

Sakura llevaba intentándolo todo el rato. Pero resultaba mucho más difícil escucharle a él que a todos los demás, a los que había escuchado hasta entonces. En otras ocasiones, podía simplemente introducirse en otro. Pero con ese visitante no lo conseguía. Cuantas veces lo intentaba tenía la sensación de caer en la oscuridad y el vacío, como si no hubiera nadie. Eso no le había ocurrido nunca.

-Lo único que importaba en la vida- prosiguió el hombre –Es llegar a ser alguien, llegar a tener algo, quien llega más lejos, quien tiene más que los demás, recibe lo demás por añadidura: la amistad, el amor, el honor, etc. Tú crees que quieres a tus amigos. Vamos a analizar esto objetivamente.

El hombre gris expulsó unos cuantos anillos de humo. Sakura se froto con más fuerza los brazos y las piernas para calentarse más el frio, cuanto lamentaba que su uniforme de verano fuera menos abrigado y que no se le haya ocurrido salir de casa con un abrigo.

-Surge en primer lugar la pregunta siguiente- Prosiguió el hombre gris -¿De qué les sirve a tus amigos el que tú existas? ¿Les sirve para algo? No ¿Les ayuda a hacer una carrera, a ganar más dinero, a hacer algo en la vida? Decididamente no ¿los apoyas en sus esfuerzos por ahorrar tiempo? Al contrario . Los frenas, eres como un cepo en sus pies, arruinas su futuro. Puede que hasta ahora no te hayas dado cuenta de ello, Sakura, pero lo cierto es que, por el mero hecho de existir, dañas a tus amigos, en realidad, y sin quererlo, eres su enemiga ¿Y a eso le llamas tú quererlos?

Sakura no sabía que contestar. Nunca antes había visto las cosas de este modo. Durante un instante tuvo la duda de si no tendría razón el hombre gris.

-Y por esto- prosiguió el hombre gris –Queremos proteger a tus amigos de ti. Y si realmente los quieres, nos ayudarás. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo los apartas de todas las cosas importantes, queremos que lleguen a ser algo, queremos lograr que los dejes en paz, y por eso te regalamos todas estas cosas bonitas.

-¿Quiénes son "Nosotros"?- pregunto Sakura con los labios temblorosos por el frio.

-Nosotros, los de la caja de ahorros de tiempo –Respondió el hombre gris –Yo soy agente número BLW/533/c. Personalmente no quiero más que tu bien, porque la caja de ahorros de tiempo no está para bromas.

En este momento Sakura se acordó de lo que habían dicho la señorita Maki sobre ahorrar tiempo. Le sobrevino la oscura intuición de que aquel hombre gris tenía algo que ver con el asunto. Deseaba desesperadamente que sus dos amigos estuvieran a su lado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola. Pero decidió no dejarse intimidar. Reunió toda su fuerza y todo su valor y se lanzó a la oscuridad y al vacío tras el que se ocultaba el hombre gris.

Este había observado a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo. No le habían pasado desapercibidos los cambios en la cara de ella. Sonrió con ironía, mientras encendía un nuevo cigarro con la colilla del anterior.

-No te esfuerces- dijo –Con nosotros no puedes.

Sakura no cedió.

-¿Es que a ti no te quiere nadie?- Pregunto con un susurro.

El hombre gris se dobló y se hundió un tanto en sí mismo. Entonces contestó con voz cenicienta:

-Tengo que reconocer que no me he encontrado con mucha gente como tú, Pronto podríamos cerrar la caja de ahorraos de tiempo y disolvernos e la nada, porque, ¿De qué viviríamos entonces?.

El agente se interrumpió. Miro fijamente a Sakura y pareció luchar contra algo que no podía entender. Su cara se volvió un poco más cenicienta todavía.

Cuando volvió a hablar fue como si lo hiciera contra su voluntad, como si las palabras le salieran solas y él no pudiera impedirlo. Mientras tanto, su cara se agitaba más ante el terror de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y de repente, Sakura empezó a ori su verdadera voz:

-Tenemos que permanecer incognitos- Oyó, como de muy lejos –Nadie ha de saber que existimos y qué estamos haciendo… Nosotros nos ocupamos de nadie pueda retenernos en la memoria… Sólo mientras nos mantengamos desconocidos podremos hacer nuestro negocio… Un negocio difícil, sacarles el tiempo a los hombres hora a hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo… Porque todo el tiempo que ahorran lo pierden… Nosotros os lo quedamos… Lo almacenamos… Lo necesitamos… Lo ansiamos… ¡Ah, no sabéis lo que significa su tiempo… Pero nosotros lo sabemos y os lo upamos hasta la piel… Y necesitamos más… Cada vez más… Porque nosotros también somos más… Cada vez más… Cada vez más…

Las últimas palabras las había dicho el hombre gris casi con estertor, pero ahora se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y miraba fijamente a Sakura. Al cabo de un rato fue como si saliera de su estupor.

-¿Qué… Qué fue eso?- tartamudeó –Me has sonsacado ¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Tú me has enfermado, tú!- esta vez siguió hablando en un tono casi suplicante- No he dicho más que tonterías, querida niña, tienes que olvidarme, tal como nos olvidan todos los otros. ¡Tienes que olvidarme! ¡Tienes que…!

Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la agitó. Ella movió los labios, pero no pudo decir nada.

Entonces el hombre gris se levantó con si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte en el banco, miro a su alrededor como si le persiguieran, agarró su maletín gris y corrió hacia su coche. De pronto ocurrió algo notable: como en una explosión al revés, todas las muñecas y las demás cosas tiradas por el suelo volaron hacia el maletero, que se cerró de un golpe. Después, el coche salió disparado de tal modo que los guijarros salieron volando.

Sakura siguió sentado durante un buen rato, intentando entender qué era lo que había oído. Poco a poco huyó de su cuerpo el frió terrible, y al mismo tiempo fue entendiéndolo todo más y más. No olvidó nada, porque había oído la verdadera voz de un hombre gris.

Ante ella, entre las ralas hierbas, subía una pequeña columna de humo. Allí humeaba la colilla del pequeño cigarro, mientras se convertía en ceniza.

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1* Continuara… *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

_Hola todos,_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado todo, les deseo un lindo fin de semana._

_Lamentablemente este será mi última publicación por un tiempo, si quieren saber los detalles vallan a mi perfil, hay explicó mejor las cosas._

_Bueno, adiós, nos leeremos en la próxima, dejen comentarios._


End file.
